Caught Off Guard
by Bloodcherry
Summary: Who would have thought a "commoner" like her, would be given the "pleasure" of being an assistant teacher at a place like this? [Drabbles]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or Ouran Highschool Host club; they both belong to their respective owners/creators. Neither do I claim ownership to The University of Tokyo, also known as Tokyo U and Todai, or the people who work or study there that I have or will mention eventually.

**Pairing: **Higurashi Kagome/Morinozuka Takashi

**Summary: **Who would have thought a "commoner" like her, would be given the "pleasure" of being an assistant teacher at a place like this?

**AN:** I swear… I'm doing what I can to get out of my writer's block. I'm pretty sure there're not gonna be people who have read my other story here… but just in case:

It's not going well, guys. It's, uh… not going well. I really want to update _Dreams of a Long Time Past_, but I just _can't write. _I write something, end up not liking it and I just delete it.

Meh. I'm trying though… I have one page. Shut up. Don't look at me.

I'm shameful.

Damnit! There's a reason I only _read stories_! Right now my brain is going, "You shouldn't have done that~" Urgh, fuck you, brain.

Fuck you.

Oh and a big "Kudos~!" to the people who actually got that whole "You shouldn't have done that reference". Good for you, dude. Good for you. You are set for life, my friend. You will become something BIG. I totally perverted that as I wrote it. XD

**Actual Story**

* * *

Kagome was not amused.

Closing the door to the office, the 21-year-old nodded to the secretary, thanking her for the help, and made her way down the hall to the exit. The scowl on her face made her normally warm blue eyes, turn dark in irritation. Apparently, Yoshikazu-sensei volunteered her into "helping out" some rich school nearby, one of their history teachers is pregnant and will eventually leave for the last month of their semester.

Why the Dean had to choose her out of everyone, she will never fully understand.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. She will have to act as a teacher to some snob kids. Sighing, the girl opened the door and walked outside. At least this will take half of her community service hours. The former time traveler smirked, the deal she made with the Dean still fresh in her mind.

_'He's willing to count this as professional experience, who am I to deny him this?' _The girl's smirk turned into a smile as she walked away to the cafeteria for some much needed coffee.

* * *

**AN**: So yeah, this is it guys... I'll try, TRY, to update once a week. I'm not making any promises, though, since this is mostly for me to come out of my writer's block a little~ XD

So~ guys, if you have any ideas, comments, suggestions for either this story or the other one you can go ahead and spill your guts here or send me a PM. XD I would really like to know what the readers think will happen, or _want _to see happen~ and who knows, your comment could kick me out of the freakin' _writer's block penthouse_! *laughs*

_Feel free to review and flame if you must. I never really cared for flames, so go ahead. Although, I would appreciate it if you gave me constructive criticism instead of just saying it sucks, ne?_

_Ja ne,_

_Bloodcherry_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or Ouran Highschool Host club; they both belong to their respective owners/creators. Neither do I claim ownership to The University of Tokyo, also known as Tokyo U and Todai, or the people who work or study there that I have or will mention eventually. Idea sort of based from CherryNekoChan's Hot For Teacher! Thanks, hun! ;D

**AN**: Did I forget to mention this is a drabble series?

'_CAUSE IT IS._ 8D

**INB4:** HOLY SH!T I'M A DAY LATE. In updating, I mean. _GOD_. Pfffft~ XD

* * *

'_What… is… this? A pink… palace? Seriously? People actually find this worth their money? I can just imagine them, 'Oh yes, perfect! This is definitely the place I would like to invest all my money in!'_ _Ridiculous_.' The woman closed her eyes and sighed walking past the _peeing cherub fountain_, this is going to be a long day. Walking into the more than extravagant school she took out her phone and looked for the picture she had taken of the school's map. This place was too huge for her to navigate all on her own, especially with her sense of direction.

The young woman made her way into the office and sat herself on a nearby chair. The secretary noted her coming in, gave her a smile and a small signal to wait until she finished speaking on the phone. Kagome simply smiled back and nodded, all the while looking around the room slightly impressed. _'It's a good thing I decided to dress nice. I may not be rich, but at least I can manage to look professional.'_

The woman behind the desk finished her call and once again looked up at the visitor. "Can I help you with something?" she said smiling at the slightly younger woman. Raven hair flowed as she stood up and walked towards the secretary, "Yes, actually, I was told a week ago to come here so Suoh-san may interview me. My name is Higurashi Kagome." Green eyes shined as the secretary excitedly said, "Oh, you're the _Todai_ girl, right?" The former time traveler looked at the brunette's green eyes startled, she blinked and gave small laugh, "That would be me, I guess!" The secretary nodded and clicked the intercom, "Suoh-sama, Higurashi-san is here for her interview."

"Send her in, Megumi-chan."

* * *

**AN:**

"This chapter is too short."

"You need to make this longer."

**NO. :D**

No, no one said that.  
BUT YOU'RE THINKING ABOUT IT. I KNOW YOU ARE. Or not, whatever. *laughs*

Guys, I have something to say. _GUYS, LISTEN._ CherryNekoChan's _Hot For Teacher_ may be returning to FF.

AKJGSFUAKASLHGBSIAUFYSVKALIH SKB OMGYES. LOVE, MUCH LOVE!

And~ comment/suggestions are still on!

_Feel free to review and flame if you must. I never really cared for flames, so go ahead. Although, I would appreciate it if you gave me constructive criticism instead of just saying it sucks, ne?_

_Ja ne,_

_Bloodcherry_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or Ouran Highschool Host club; they both belong to their respective owners/creators. Neither do I claim ownership to The University of Tokyo, also known as Tokyo U and Todai, or the people who work or study there that I have or will mention eventually. Idea sort of based from CherryNekoChan's Hot For Teacher! Thanks, hun! ;D

**AN:** Sorry, guys! I won't give you another late update again!

PFFFT! We all know this will happen again, and again, and again~ XD

I did say I would _try_ to update every week. 8D

Edit: I had a random typo~ Thanks Leah! ;D

* * *

Kagome walked into the office, once the secretary gave her "the go", confidently. She refused to be intimidated by the extravagance of the school, she got where she was with smarts and dedication. _'Unlike some people around here, I bet at least half of the students here get by on money alone,' _the _miko_ thought with a slight frown.

"Welcome, Higurashi-chan!"

Kagome was startled out of her thoughts by the juvenile voice, her eyes making contact with purple ones. She tilted her head ever so slightly to the right as she blinked, _'did he call me chan? Well, isn't he one forward... extremely rich man.' _"Good afternoon, Suoh-san. I'm Higurashi Kagome, I'm an undergraduate history student from Tokyo University. I'm –"

"No need, dear," the chairman's eyes twinkled in glee, "The faculty saw it fit to send me your resume and a letter of recommendation written by the dean himself." He smiled at the young woman's surprised expression and gestured to the chair across from his desk elegantly. "Take a seat, Higurashi-chan, I would like to speak with you and see if you're up to the standards of my Ouran. Yoshikazu-san sure spoke well of you, and while I whole heartedly trust his judgment, I must make sure my students receive the best education." The 48-year-old man spoke with charm and clarity, Kagome could easily see why people would regard him with respect.

_'This is going to take a while. I can't believe Yoshikazu-sensei wrote a _recommendation letter_. Is he serious?! How long has he been planning this?' _Despite her thoughts, Kagome smiled at the tall blonde man as she made her way to the offered chair. "Of course, Suoh-san, I understand. I hope to live up to Ouran's standards, as well as yours." She said with a smile that reached her eyes.

* * *

**AN:** So, for those of you wondering what **_Todai _**is:

_Todai_ is a way to abbreviate 東京大学 (とうきょうだいがく/ Toukyou Daigaku), or The University of Tokyo.

[東京 (とうきょう) meaning Tokyo and 大学 (だいがく) meaning University]

There're a lot of different ways to call The University of Tokyo, but the two most popular among the students are _Todai_ and _Tokyo U_.

Now, for those of you that want to know what's going on with the whole community service thing, either send a review with the question or PM me~ The explanation is pretty long... It's probably longer than any of the drabbles, and I don't really want to do an Author's Note chapter, so~! If a lot of you guys have this doubt, I can write the explanation in my profile. ;D

_Feel free to review and flame if you must. I never really cared for flames, so go ahead. Although, I would appreciate it if you gave me constructive criticism instead of just saying it sucks, ne?_

_Ja ne,_

_Bloodcherry_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or Ouran Highschool Host club; they both belong to their respective owners/creators. Neither do I claim ownership to The University of Tokyo, also known as Tokyo U and Todai, or the people who work or study there that I have or will mention eventually. Idea sort of based from CherryNekoChan's Hot For Teacher! Thanks, hun!

**AN**: Wait.

WHAT IS THIS? WHAT IS IT?! I UPDATED IN TIME?!

HOLY SHATZ.

You have no idea how tempted I am to wait until 12:00 AM.

YOU HAVE NO IDEA. But~ I got a review from _AliceMarieSwan_ telling me to try to update on time.

And the way she said it reminded me of my teachers when they ask me to try to get to their class on time.

AND I LAUGHED. So, yeah. XD

Thanks for the innocent review, hun. It made me remember that I needed to update. 8D

* * *

"It will be a pleasure to have you teaching in Ouran, dear. You will be helping out Aruko-san, I suppose you were already informed of her situation," purple eyes glinted at the young woman, "You will eventually take her place, but fear not, dear!" The man stood up gracefully and walked over to Kagome's chair. Blue eyes followed his movements, he placed a hand gently on her shoulder and she raised an eyebrow in curiosity and amusement. "You will have plenty of time to adjust to our ways; Aruko-san will make sure you're ready to teach on your own. She's one of our best, you will be able to learn much from her!"

The woman tilted forward slightly and let out a small giggle, "Thank you, Suoh-san. I'm sure I'll be able to learn a lot from this school. I'll give my best!" Kagome smiled at the charming chairman as she stood from her seat. "Classes start next week, Higurashi-chan," Kagome's mouth twitched slightly, "Feel free to become familiar with the grounds, walk around, make yourself at home."

_'I guess I'll just have to get used to his familiarity...'_ She hid a smile, "_Arigato gozaimasu_, Suoh-san, for this opportunity." The woman bowed in respect and was startled by the soft chuckle from the purple-eyed male. "I assure you, dear, it's my pleasure. Now, go on! My secretary shall give you the information you need for Monday." Kagome's eyes softened slightly with a smile, she walked to the door and bowed once again in respect before going out.

"_Todai_ girl!" Kagome looked at the brunette secretary, "I assume everything went great?" The _miko_ grinned, "Yes, everything's great! Suoh-san mentioned you would give me what I needed, whatever it is," she finished uncertainly. Blue eyes followed the brunette's movements as she took a specific folder from her desk.

Kagome's eyes widened, _'Did I...? No, I don't think I ever asked her for her name...'_

"I'm Sairi Megumi, by the way!" Kagome sweat dropped as she took the folder, "It'll be nice having you around. Most teachers prefer to keep to themselves, or they're a little on the old side... Don't hesitate to come by between classes!" The young woman winked at the amused soon to be teacher. "I'll be sure to come by, Sairi –" "Call me Megumi," the brunette interrupted happily.

Kagome laughed, "Right. In that case, call me Kagome, Megumi-san."

* * *

**AN**: Guys. _GUYS_.

Did you notice something different?

IT'S LONGER.

I know, I'm surprised too~ Don't expect the same for the next ones.

I'M WARNING YOU. I don't think you'll be so lucky. XD

Guys, I'm sorry I didn't have time to answer your reviews. I'll try to do it right now. 8D

**_aintgotnone_**

_GET ONE. _

I'm itching to respond, so I'll do it here!

First review: This is already the fourth, HOLY &!/"%&!"$/!("(=!)(/".

Second review: I REFUSE TO HURRY UP AND UPDATE... Damnit, I should've waited until it was 12... XD

Third review: I'm glad the drabble's shortness annoy you. MY JOB IS DONE. 8D

_Feel free to review and flame if you must. I never really cared for flames, so go ahead. Although, I would appreciate it if you gave me constructive criticism instead of just saying it sucks, ne?_

_Ja ne,_

_Bloodcherry_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or Ouran Highschool Host club; they both belong to their respective owners/creators. Neither do I claim ownership to The University of Tokyo, also known as Tokyo U and Todai, or the people who work or study there that I have or will mention eventually. Idea sort of based from CherryNekoChan's Hot For Teacher! Thanks, hun!

**AN:** You see, guys? I update on time ONCE and everything goes to hell! It's like a bad omen.

Worst part is: I have and actual excuse. But it would take me a long time to explain (let alone write) and I'm too lazy.

So... did everyone survive the end of the world?

'CAUSE I DID.

_AND I LIVE IN MEXICO._

...Happy Holidays? It's still the 25th here! 8D

* * *

"I guess it's time."

Kagome washed and dried her dishes, she made sure everything was in order before taking her things. She closed and locked the door to her apartment and made her way towards the train station. _'Thank God, Ouran is close to Tokyo U,'_ Kagome smiled as she slapped her _Suica_ card on the ticket gate. The _miko_ waited patiently with the rest of the people for her chosen train to arrive at the terminal, double checking she had everything with her. The train arrived right on time; she got in along with everyone and managed to get a seat.

It didn't take too long until Kagome heard the intercom in the train turn on, "Next stop: _Otemachi_ station. I repeat, next stop: _Otemachi_ station." It would take a while to get to her stop, the miko lost herself in her thoughts, _'I promised Mama to visit the shrine this weekend... What should I make for dessert? Souta pretty much eats anything... Mama likes vanilla... Grandpa likes, well, bitter things,'_

"Next stop: _Korakuen_ station. I repeat, next stop: _Korakuen_ station"

Kagome was startled from her thoughts, _'Well, that was fast,'_ she stood from her seat and waited for the train to come to a stop. The door opened slowly, the blue eyed girl slipped out and went down the road to her destination. _'From here it won't take me long to get there…' _Kagome smiled.

The _miko_ kept her gaze on the glimmering silver gates she could barely make out in the distance. She kept a firm pace until she finally stood in front of the private academy her blue eyes shining with determination, a grin spread across her face. _'I'm ready.'_

"This is it."

* * *

**AN:** Next drabble:

SHE ENTERS THE SCHOOL.

**/spoiler/** AND FIFTY SEVEN DRABBLES LATER SHE MEETS TAKASHI. **/spoiler/**

_- Fun facts no one cares about_ -

The train station Kagome took is called _Marunouchi_ Line (usually depicted in red on maps) and it's not part of the big JR line, but the Tokyo Metro line. Every stop or station that will be or have been mentioned exist.

A _Suica_ card is basically a "debit card" or a prepaid card used in Japan to pay for train tickets, everyone usually placed them in their wallets and slap them in the ticket gates.

Also I decided to place Ouran in a place where there is and actual university (not Tokyo U.), near there they have small apartment complexes like the ones Haruhi lives in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or Ouran Highschool Host club; they both belong to their respective owners/creators. Neither do I claim ownership to The University of Tokyo, also known as Tokyo U and Todai, or the people who work or study there that I have or will mention eventually. Idea sort of based from CherryNekoChan's Hot For Teacher! Thanks, hun!

**AN**:

**Well.**

_Well._

Well... That didn't last long. XD I'm not even going to go through the list of reasons of why I wasn't able to update in such a long time. If anyone actually wants to know, send a PM or mention it in a review~ Otherwise, feel free to physically and emotionally stab me for leaving you off like this! :D

_Enjoy, strangers!_

* * *

"So, Kagome-chan – you don't mind if I call you that, right? – you'll be my teaching assistant for the upcoming months. Remember that you'll be covering for me in case I have to leave to the hospital!"

Kagome's eyes snapped to meet the future mother's gaze feeling herself flush, "Oh, right! I'll do my best, Aruko-sensei. Please take care of me," she finished with a slight bow. The flush turned into a blush as she heard the woman laugh good-naturedly, _'I was hoping she wouldn't notice!'_

"Oh, Kagome-chan, you don't have to be embarrassed! I know, after all, that I'm _glowing_ in my pregnancy! You may be impressed by my belly right now, but it still has some growing to do, I assure you," the teacher winked at the blushing TA as she opened the door to the faculty's room. The place had various teachers lounging around in the couches set in the center of the room, some reading, going over their plans for this semester or simply catching up with each other. The room was fairly large, considering it held enough computers for all the teaching staff and— Kagome's eyes widened_, 'I-is that a freaking Starbucks?! This place is insane!' _

Some people turned around when they herd the pregnant teacher laugh at her TA's expression. "Everyone, I would like you to meet Higurashi Kagome, my new teaching assistant! She'll be with me for the rest of the semester."

The _miko_ smiled and bowed at the teaching staff, "It's a pleasure to meet you, please take care of me." Friendly laughter filled her ears as she straightened up, her eyes met with good-natured smirks and smiles.

"She's so polite!"

"Such a nice change."

"I want a _teaching assistant_, too!"

"Don't even start, Ruko!" "There will be no harassing!" "No, Ruko, just no." "Stop embarrassing yourself."

The raven haired girl chuckled, _'This will be one interesting semester…'_

* * *

**AN**: I wasn't kidding.

_She entered the school._

_**It took six drabbles, I don't even-**_

Ok~ So, next drabble will be... I have no idea when...? When I get time, I suppose? I've been pretty freaking busy lately... and I'm sewing some stuff, and practicing, and_ oh god_. I usually write when I want to procrastinate on work. XD I can only hope I'll get time to write a couple of drabbles more so I don't have to make you wait forever again~

_NO PROMISES. 8D_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or Ouran Highschool Host club; they both belong to their respective owners/creators. Neither do I claim ownership to The University of Tokyo, also known as Tokyo U and Todai, or the people who work or study there that I have or will mention eventually. Idea sort of based from CherryNekoChan's Hot For Teacher! Thanks, hun!

**AN**:

HI GUYS.

Long time no read? So~ I recently became obsessed with Tumblr.

I'm not even kidding. It's so addicting... I'VE NEVER BEEN ADDICTED TO A SITE BEFORE (not counting this one, _of course_) #$%&$"#

Yes, ok, read. Go ahead.

_I give you permission. _

* * *

The two teachers made their way through the halls, Aruko-sensei made sure to point out the first, second and third year sections for the younger woman. Glancing at the TA, she couldn't help but laugh at the expression on her face, "You don't need to look so scared! You'll get used to the layout of Ouran in no time, Kagome-chan!"

Kagome looked at the laughing woman in disbelieve. _'I'll be lucky if I don't get lost and freaking _rot_ in one of the hallways...' _Her eyes widened, _'No one will find me... And I'll die slowly!' _The _miko_ cleared her throat trying to compose herself as much as she could, while ignoring the _still laughing _pregnant woman. "I can only hope that's the case, Aruko-sensei. I can only hope."

The raven haired girl silently eyed the halls,_ 'Everyone's waiting in their classroom already? Huh, in _Todai_ there are at least some people talking outside their classroom until the teacher appears...'_

"- And this is where the magic starts, Kagome-chan!" The pregnant teacher's eyes gleamed in glee at the younger girl. "Class 3 – A is our first class of today, and our homeroom," Aruko-sensei winked, "let's introduce you to the class, darling." They heard the class quiet down as the door opened making way for the two individuals. The young _miko_ caught someone standing up in the corner of her eyes as she took her place besides Aruko-sensei.

"_Kiritsu!_"

Kagome's eyes took in the class president, _'He looks like and elementary student! Is he really a third year? Maybe he skipped grades?' _She held in her curiosity and watched the class stand up with his lead; she could always ask her fellow teacher later. "_Rei_," the entire class bowed to the teachers present, "_Ohayou gozaimasu!_"

The kind woman smiled at her TA's reaction, the raven haired girl was trying to suppress an embarrassed blush. This is probably the first time she has been greeted in such a way. Kagome turned to her right after feeling a gentle nudge on her side; Aruko-sensei met her eyes with a grin and tilted her head to the class. Blue eyes widened in recognition, _'R-right! Snap out of it, woman!' _

"_Ohayou gozaimasu,_" both teachers bowed slightly in unison.

"_Chakuseki,_" Aruko-sensei gave the students permission to sit down. Kagome saw her turn around to the chalkboard and watched as she wrote her name down, "Class, this is my new Teaching Assistant, she'll be shadowing me for this semester." The teacher turned to Kagome and gave her a wink, "Introduce yourself, _Higurashi-sensei._" Kagome nodded at her and turned her smile at the class, "My name is Higurashi Kagome, it's a pleasure to meet you."

She was greeted with various curious gazes and smiles, the students seemed to be on their best behavior. _'They don't seem so bad… Yet.'_

* * *

**AN**: You see guys, I didn't take a month.

Improvement?_ I THINK SO._

I decided to have Honey as the class president. Why? Because he's the number one in his class (Mori's second place) and BECAUSE YES. 8D I'm actually looking forward to writing the next drabbles~ and I finally started to get a little motivation for the _Dreams of a Time Long Past_!

Wish me luck!

_JUST DON'T JINX IT, PLEASE. /shot_

___- Fun facts no one cares about_ -

The basic greeting ritual thingy goes kind of like this (there are variations depending on the teachers)

Kiritsu - "Stand" (said by the class president)

(everyone stands)

Rei - "Bow" (said by the class president)

(everyone bows and say their greeting to the teacher(s))

(teacher bows _after the students_ and greets them back)

Chakuseki - "Be seated" (said by the teacher)

(students sit down)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or Ouran Highschool Host club; they both belong to their respective owners/creators. Neither do I claim ownership to The University of Tokyo, also known as Tokyo U and Todai, or the people who work or study there that I have or will mention eventually. Idea sort of based from CherryNekoChan's Hot For Teacher! Thanks, hun!

**AN:** So, this took a while, huh? How many of you hate me right now? 8D

_PFFFFFFT_

It's a pretty short update, not gonna lie. (Let the hate _flow_~!)

Shorter than the others I think. And that _sucks_.

YOU'RE NOT EVEN READING THIS,_ ARE YOU._

That's not a typo, I wasn't asking.

* * *

Kagome smiled at the students as she made her way to the back of the class. They stared at her curiously and then immediately started "whispering" among themselves. Kagome mentally sweat dropped, _'I guess they have at least one thing in common with normal students… but they could at least _pretend_ to be whispering!' _

"She's cute."

"She seems nice."

"She's a commoner, right?"

"Think she's good enough to teach here?"

"How old is she?"

"Now that's someone I would go for."

"Stop leering!"

The _miko_ sat at the back observing the students in her class. _'I suppose this class is now mine, huh? I better get used to that,'_ Kagome smiled at the teacher up front who was getting ready for the lesson. Her eyes caught a dark figure in the corner farthest from the window, _'I think that's a guy... Why is he wearing that cloak, though? Isn't he hot?' _She tilted her head curiously and_ c_ontinued her scan, she was met with a pair of dark eyes looking rather intensely at her. Her lips twitched into an easy smile,_ 'He seems... quiet. And tall, very tall. The complete opposite of the class president.'_

Despite the rest of the students blatantly staring at her, Kagome chose to try to focus her attention at the matter at hand. _'Seriously, though... they're not even trying to be discrete,_' her eye twitched involuntarily. Kagome was relieved to hear Aruko-sensei's amused voice, eyes snapping to her instead.

"Alright, class, while I can easily agree that our new TA is rather cute," she gave a flirty wink at the girl, "That is no reason to stare at her when there's a lesson we must begin!"

Groans echoed around the room.

"I'm sure Kagome-sensei won't mind setting your curiosity at ease, but you'll have to hold in until homeroom!"

"_Hai, sensei!_"

* * *

**AN:** Guess what, guys! You did it! :D

YOU BLOODY JINKED IT, YOU "#$%&/%& #$"!$%&/%$&! /shot

_In other news:_

Anyone else bummed out that ZREO is no more?

I know I am... Those of you who don't know them, _google it and download everything_.

**You won't regret it.**

_- Fun facts no one cares about -_

Teachers in Japan refer to each other by their last names (while adding "teacher" to it), when in the presence of students. It's part of their culture and just a way to keep the formality while also encouraging students to do the same. That way they keep their boundaries around their students, we-can-be-friendly-but-we're-not-friends kind of deal.

You may be wondering, "Why does Aruko-sensei call our _miko_ "Kagome-sensei" instead of "Higurashi-sensei", though?!"

Well, you may have also noticed that she went from calling her _–chan_ to _–sensei._ She made a compromise, you see. She's not really into formalities (thus she didn't use her last name), but the least she could do was call her _–sensei_ in from of the students, anywhere else she'll go back to _–chan_.

I'm sorry if this is a little confusing… OTL I'll be glad to explain in way more detail if you ask in a review or PM. *sweatdrop*


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or Ouran Highschool Host club; they both belong to their respective owners/creators. Neither do I claim ownership to The University of Tokyo, also known as Tokyo U and Todai, or the people who work or study there that I have or will mention eventually. Idea sort of based from CherryNekoChan's Hot For Teacher! Thanks, hun!

**AN: **Hello, everyone.

Guess who finally came back?

_Not me._

My track record says I come back one day and leave for _months_.

_/sobs grossly/ I'm so sorry._

I have a _mission_ for you guys.

I trust you to complete it.

And do stuff.

Go to this page: fallthrufiction . webs . com

_And make love to it. DO IT._

* * *

Her first class went by smoothly; she observed the teaching methods used as she took notes. '_Despite her mood swings, Aruko-sensei is an amazing teacher... Seems like Suoh-san was right, after all,' _blue eyes cringed,_ 'Although, I could do without all the staring...' _

The rest of the classes passed by in a similar manner, she received "greetings" as in the first class with no small amount of curiosity from the students. The TA made a chart of the seat arrangement in each class; it wouldn't be good if they tried to pull a fast one on her by changing seats in case Aruko-sensei wasn't available. 'This is the last class before lunch, 3-C... Back to the faculty room to get started on what I need for tomorrow,' Kagome packed her things into her suitcase and walked out the door.

"You didn't think I would leave my cute new assistant all alone now, would I?" Kagome jolted and spun around, shocked blue eyes searching for the pregnant woman. _'How did I not see her?! She's twice the size of a normal person, for crying out loud!'_ The teacher's eyes sparkled as she grabbed the younger woman's arm and dragged her along. "You, sweetie, are going have lunch with us! You need to meet the rest of teachers, Kagome-chan."

Kagome smiled at the teacher's sing song tone, walking faster to match her stride. "Well, that sounds great, Aruko-sensei. Are we eating in the teacher's lounge or –"

"Don't be silly, Kagome-chan! There's a cafeteria for the teachers, too, and _that's_ where we're going. Here let me show you," Aruko-sensei opened the door labeled _cafeteria, _"This is the student's cafeteria, we have a similar one next door." Blue eyes made a quick scan of the large room. The seats and tables looked, as was the theme of the whole school, very wealthy and comfortable. She was quick to notice that the students where too preoccupied with their socializing to notice them both there.

"Tomita-sensei, Higurashi-sensei! This is surprising, what are you doing in the student's cafeteria?"

Turning around, Kagome was surprised to see a dark blond girl dragging one of her students along, _'She's in my first class... Uh, copper colored hair, cute freckles… sun marks, sun, flowe- Saki! Fukui Saki!' _Kagome smiled at the girls, Aruko-sensei taking the lead."Ah, Ueda-san, Fukui-san! You both look cute as always," the pregnant lady winked at the giggling girls, "I was showing my dear new assistant the student's cafeteria before going to ours. We haven't had time for a proper tour, after all."

"Kagome-sensei, you remember Fukui-san."

"Of course, you're in 3 – A," Kagome smiled at the shy girl's nod and turned curious eyes to girl holding her friend's arm to her chest, "I have yet to meet Ueda-san, though." Aruko-sensei chuckled at the TA, "Oh, but you will, darling! We have Ueda-san's class right after our break."

"My name is Ueda Yumiko, it's a pleasure to meet you, Higurashi-sensei!"

_'Well,'_ Kagome lips twitched upwards slightly, _'it seems like news run fast in this school... I can only imagine how a rumor would go.'_

"Likewise, Ueda-san, I look forward to meeting your class!" Kagome's eager smile was whipped out as she felt a pair of arms hug her from behind. '_Is that– IT IS_.' Kagome sweat dropped as she felt a body press flush against hers.

A very pregnant body.

"Isn't she adorable?" The teacher's expressive eyes shinned in mischief, "and she's all mine!"

Blue eyes widened.

The girls couldn't help but giggle at her expression.

_'Oh.'_

* * *

**AN:** Whoop, whoop~! Who started the next chapter?!_ I DID._

I DID A THING, YOU GUYS.

A THING.

I'm so proud of myself.

Also, you guys finally know Aruko's last name; Tomita!

Tomita Aruko~

_(I like her)_

_In other news_

Tumblr still has me completely at it's mercy.

_ - Fun facts no one cares about - _

Kagome's train of thought might be a little confusing when she was trying to remember Saki's name, but I'll explain it here.

The student's name is Fukui Saki (last name, first name): she has freckles - freckles resemble sun marks - the sun is responsible for them - usually when you imagine the sun, flowers come to mind - Flowers bloom.

Here is where Saki comes into play- The name is written this way: 咲希, the first kanji comes from 咲く (saku) which means "to bloom".

As a side note: the second one , 希, actually reads as まれ (mare). It means "rare" or "hope" (depending on how you use it, hope is it's usual meaning, though), but when it's combined with another kanji it reads differently; changing into き (ki). That's why Saki is read this way~


End file.
